Perdidos en Japón
by Haibara14
Summary: Yumi se va de vacaciones a Japón con su familia y amigos, pero allí ven algo que no deberían haber visto... Entonces una Organización misteriosa empieza a perseguirlos para acabar con ellos sin saber qué hacer ni cómo escapar, totalmente perdidos y cuyo único apoyo son dos niños víctimas de la misma Organización. ¡Capítulo 5: "Investigación"! ¡Dejad comentarios!
1. Introducción

**Perdidos en Japón**** (Capítulo 1: Introducción) **

**(Ésta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió en un momento dado y gracias a los ánimos de Code Yumishiyama decidí subirla. Espero que os guste ^_^.**

**Si os gusta la forma en la que escribo Detective Conan, decídmelo e intentaré subir alguna historia. Tengo bastantes ideas en la cabeza, pero aún no sé si hacer una historia de esa serie o no xD) **

(La narración corre a cargo de mí, y la protagonista principal es Aelita. Esto se basa justo después de haber destruido a XANA, cuando ya es verano. Va a haber bastante romance, pero sobre todo de parte de _Code Lyoko_ xD. Los personajes de _Detective Conan_ empezarán a aparecer en los siguientes capítulos ^_^)

-¿¡Que vamos a dónde!? –volvió a repetir Yumi todavía sin poder creerse lo que acababa de decir su madre.

-Nos vamos unas semanas de vacaciones a Japón, hija. Tampoco es para exagerar tanto. –repitió su madre tranquilamente esperando una respuesta más calmada esta vez.

-¿Por qué? –Yumi suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla. No quería volver a Japón, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ir allí y no sabía qué podía esperarse. Era muy feliz aquí.

-No te lo tomes tan mal, Yumi. Sólo vamos a estar un par de semanas, tranquilízate. –dijo tranquilamente la madre de Yumi. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-No quiero estar tanto tiempo lejos de mis amigos. –susurró Yumi en un susurro casi imperceptible. -¿No podrían venir ellos también?

-Dentro de poco es el verano. Considéralo como si fueran nuestras vacaciones en familia. –la madre de Yumi le sonrió, pero al ver que no le hacía caso, suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla. –Vale, como quieras, pueden venir tus amigos al viaje.

-¿Cómo? ¿A ella la dejas llevarse a su grupo de amigos y yo no puedo irme con Johnny? ¡Eso no es justo, mamá! –chilló Hiroki cuando oyó lo que había dicho. Él salió corriendo hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta sonoramente.

-Yumi, tómate esto en serio. Si dejo que vengas con tus amigos es porque nos sobran billetes de avión y porque confío en que se van a portar bien. –Yumi se acercó a su madre otra vez y la abrazó.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! –gritó Yumi presa de la emoción.

-Pero tampoco te creas que te puedes llevar a toda tu pandilla e iros de juerga, tienes que ser la figura responsable. Si pasa algo, tienes que asumir la culpa.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé. –dijo Yumi harta de tener esa conversación una y otra vez.

-Y sólo nos sobran tres billetes, así que piensa en quién quieres llevarte. –la sonrisa de Yumi desapareció rápidamente de su cara en cuanto oyó eso. _Uno de sus amigos se quedaba fuera. _La madre de Yumi se levantó y se fue a hablar con Hiroki. Y Yumi se quedó quieta, aún sin poder reaccionar. _Tendría que decirle a uno de sus amigos que no podía venir._ Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

* * *

-¿Y qué pensáis hacer este verano? -preguntó Aelita mirando las nubes pasar en el cielo. Volvió a mirar a sus amigos. Jeremie, como siempre seguía mirando su ordenador. Odd y Ulrich se miraban confusos sin saber qué responder. –Creo que sobra decir que yo me quedaré aquí sola. –Aelita respondió en un suspiro.

-Este año mis padres se empeñan en que debería pasar todo el verano con ellos. –Ulrich no pudo evitar gruñir al decir eso.

-Supongo que como todos los años me iré a casa de mis padres. Qué ganas de ver a mis hermanas. –dijo Odd en cierto tono sarcástico. –Aunque si crees que te aburrirás mucho no me importaría quedarme aquí contigo. –dijo Odd dedicándole una sonrisa a Aelita. Ella le sonrió y se quedó mirando a Jeremie esperando una respuesta.

-¿Jeremie? ¿Qué piensas hacer este verano? –le preguntó Aelita otra vez bajando la pantalla del portátil de Jeremie, provocando un pequeño gruñido de parte de Jeremie.

-Yo me quedaré aquí, no me fío nada de nuestro amigo XANA. Quién sabe, quizá mi antivirus no acabó del todo con él.

-Pensaba que cuando acabases con XANA, me harías más caso a mí y dejarías el ordenador de lado de una vez por todas. –susurró Aelita de forma imperceptible.

-Ya sabes, Aelita, que nuestro deber es salvar el mundo. –repitió Jeremie como tantas veces levantando la pantalla del portátil.

-Y tú ya sabes que sigo esperando a que apagues de una vez esa dichosa máquina infernal y nos vayamos de una vez al cine, o a dar una vuelta, o algo por el estilo. –repitió Aelita como tantas veces entre dientes mientras bajaba la pantalla del ordenador otra vez, esta vez pillándole los dedos a Jeremie.

-¡Ay! –chilló Jeremie sacando los dedos rápidamente y agitándolos en el aire. -¿Por qué no puedes tener mi misma visión del mundo? Podemos trabajar los dos juntos en los programas para comprobar que XANA ha muerto de verdad. –anunció Jeremie esperanzado sosteniendo a Aelita por los hombros.

-¡Y yo ya te he dicho medio millón de veces…! –y entonces empezaron a discutir los dos a gritos.

-Oh, oh… ya empieza otra vez. –le susurró Ulrich a Odd. Odd ni se inmutó. Estaba demasiado ensimismado con Aelita. _¿Por qué ella sólo le hacía caso a Jeremie…? Él nunca le hacía caso a ella, no tenía sentido. Sin embargo, él siempre estaba ahí._ De repente Odd volvió en sí al ver a Yumi caminando hacia ellos lentamente.

-¡Hola, Yumi! –gritó Ulrich en un tono quizá demasiado alegre para él. Odd se le quedó mirando y Ulrich se sonrojó. -¿Es que no puedo alegrarme por ver a Yumi? –le susurró Ulrich a Odd mientras levantaba una ceja escéptico.

-No puedes sólo alegrarte, lo que pasa es que estás enamorado. –dijo Odd estallando en carcajadas. Eso provocó un sonrojo más fuerte en Ulrich.

-Hola, chicos. –dijo Yumi cabizbaja. Se giró hacia Aelita y Jeremie y vio que estaban discutiendo. -¿Otra vez igual? –le susurró Yumi a Ulrich y señaló hacia Aelita y Jeremie.

-Como todos los días.

-¿Por qué ha sido esta vez? –preguntó Yumi otra vez al oír a Aelita quejarse de lo estúpido que era su nuevo programa. Esa frase era nueva en sus discusiones diarias.

-Por lo de siempre.

-Vosotros sí que sabéis mantener conversaciones interesantes, ¿eh? –dijo Odd dándole un codazo a Ulrich. -¿O es cosa del amor?

-¡Sólo somos amigos! –gritaron Yumi y Ulrich a la vez. Entonces los dos se miraron y se sonrojaron.

-Sí, ya… -Odd cruzó los brazos y los miró expectantes. -¿Cuándo vais a admitir vuestro amor?

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias. –soltó Yumi aún sonrojada.

-¡No me cambies de tema! –gritó Odd saltando delante de Yumi y agitando los brazos. -¡Hola, estoy aquí y he hecho una pregunta!

-Cuéntanos la buena. –dijo Ulrich pasando de Odd.

-Me voy de vacaciones a Japón un par de semanas, y mis padres dicen que podéis venir conmigo. –la noticia les impresionó tanto que incluso Jeremie y Aelita dejaron de discutir.

-¿Y la mala? –preguntó Aelita haciendo ignorando completamente a Jeremie.

-Sólo puedo llevarme a tres amigos. –respondió Yumi cabizbaja. –No me gusta hacer este tipo de elecciones, todos sois mis amigos. Sólo espero que alguien no pueda y así no hay que dejar a nadie fuera. Estoy segura de que Aelita y Jeremie pueden venir, Odd creo que también podría. Ulrich… ¿tú crees que tus padres te dejarían? –preguntó Yumi esperanzada. No quería pasarse un verano sin Ulrich. –Me gustaría que tú vinieses, Ulrich. –dijo Yumi mientras los dos se sonrojaban.

-Si los convenzo bien, seguro que me dejan. –respondió Ulrich visiblemente feliz. El comentario de Yumi le había alegrado el día.

-¿Hay alguno de vosotros que no quiera… venir? –preguntó Yumi mirando a los tres restantes. –No hagáis esto más difícil de lo que ya es, por favor. –suplicó Yumi.

-Yo paso. Tengo que comprobar los datos de mi nuevo programa y… -antes de poder terminar la frase, Jeremie fue interrumpido por otro insulto de Aelita y los dos volvieron a empezar a discutir otra vez.

-¿Estás seguro, Jeremie? –preguntó Yumi mirándole de arriba a abajo.

-Sí, pasáoslo bien. Creo que necesito un tiempo a solas. –miró a Aelita de reojo y ella cruzó los brazos y lanzó un gruñido.

-¡Te echaremos de menos, Einstein! –gritó Odd riéndose. _Por fin podría pasar ese tiempo a solas que tanto quería con Aelita. _Volvió a sonreír ante la idea de estar dos semanas con Aelita sin tener a Jeremie de por medio.

-Ahora sólo queda que Ulrich convenza a sus padres. –dijo Yumi mirando a Ulrich, el cual reflejaba una cara de terror ante la sola idea de enfrentarse a su padre.

**¡Fin del primer capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado. Espero bastantes comentarios, y si no, no sigo la historia ¬¬. La acción empezará en los siguientes capítulos, digamos que este capítulo era la introducción. ¡Comentad! Es mi primer crossover, no seáis demasiado duros :3.**

**Si queréis saber más detalles sobre mi historia, como qué pasará después, quién aparecerá o quién morirá, ¡dejad un comentario!**

**Un saludo especial a Slicerus y a Code Yumishiyama. Gracias por los ánimos y espero que os guste la historia ^_^.**


	2. El avión

**Perdidos en Japón**** (Capítulo 2: El avión)**

**(Otro capítulo :D. No pensaba subir el siguiente tan pronto, pero CodeYumishiyama se ha puesto un poco plasta y decidí subirlo antes de tiempo :P. Espero que os guste xDDDD)**

(Este capítulo, en principio se basa en el punto de vista de Aelita, menos en algunos momentos. Ya veréis las cosas que pueden pasar en un avión xDDD)

_Ya había pasado una semana. Por fin nos vamos a Japón_; pensó Aelita viendo a Jeremie despedirse de ellos en la sala de espera en el aeropuerto. Aelita siguió viendo con la mirada perdida cómo Jeremie se quedaba ahí. _Por lo menos esta vez no está con el ordenador_, pensó. Justo en ese momento Jeremie se sentó en un banco cercano y encendió el portátil.

-¡Pero, será posible…! –gritó Aelita saliendo corriendo hacia él. Entonces una mano le agarró del brazo. Se dio la vuelta y vio que era la mano de Odd.

-Déjale, ya sabes que está obsesionado. –añadió Odd mirando a Jeremie con cara de asco.

-¡Sus mejores amigos se van dos semanas a Japón, y se pone con el portátil! ¡Yo le mato! –gritó Aelita indignada forcejeando con Odd.

-_Pasajeros para el vuelo ASDFG-567, su vuelo está a punto de partir. _–anunció un megáfono cercano a donde estaban ellos. Al oír la voz, Yumi se dio la vuelta y vio a Aelita forcejeando con Odd. Levantó una ceja.

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? –preguntó Yumi en voz tan alta que incluso sus padres se dieron la vuelta para ver qué pasaba.

-¡Nada! –dijeron Odd y Aelita soltándose rápidamente y poniendo cara de niños buenos. Yumi miró con cara de desesperación al techo y murmuró algo. Entonces se dio la vuelta y siguió hacia adelante arrastrando su pesada maleta.

Llegaron a una gran sala en la que tuvieron que dejar sus grandes y pesadas maletas en una cinta, y después desaparecían. Aelita subió con dificultad la maleta a la cinta y se quedó mirando a los demás hacer lo mismo.

-¿Dónde van las maletas? –le susurró a Odd, el cual estaba a su lado _demasiado_ cerca.

-Ah, pues las meten todas en el avión. –susurró Odd tranquilamente viendo como su maleta desaparecía por la parte de atrás de la cinta.

-¿¡Todas las maletas!? ¿Y cómo diferencio la mía? –preguntó Aelita preocupada cogiendo su maleta rápidamente y bajándola de la cinta.

-Una maleta rosa claro con pompones no se ve tan a menudo. –susurró Odd sonriéndole. Le ayudó a subir su maleta y se dio la vuelta para ver dónde estaban Yumi y Ulrich. Estaban señalando el reloj de la pared con cara de impaciencia.

-Odd… -Odd se dio la vuelta y vio que Aelita señalaba la cinta. Se fijó mejor y vio tres maletas exactamente iguales a la de Aelita pasando por la cinta. Odd no pudo evitar reírse al verlo y Aelita puso una cara muy preocupada.

-Tranquila, princesa. Luego la encontraremos. De momento, no mires a la derecha. –Aelita miró a la derecha y vio a una mujer gordita, con el pelo corto rizado y con aspecto de ser muy rica llevando un perro en su brazo izquierdo y arrastrando una maleta igual a la suya con el otro brazo.

-¡Ay! –suspiró Aelita mirando a Odd, el cual se partía de risa otra vez.

-¿Queréis daros prisa? ¡Nos vamos ya! –gritó Yumi pateando el suelo señalando el reloj de la pared.

* * *

Yumi se recostó otra vez en su sillón y miró hacia atrás. Sus padres la miraban como diciendo que había sido un error haberse traído a sus amigos. Yumi sonrió nerviosa y miró hacia su lado derecho, en la otra fila de asientos. Hiroki le sacaba la lengua, y el chico desconocido que se sentaba al lado suya también. Miró a su izquierda. Ulrich la miraba con entera felicidad y comprensión. Yumi volvió a recostarse en su sillón.

-De verdad, Ulrich, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas venido. –dijo Ulrich sonriéndole. Ulrich se sonrojó y miró por la ventana para disimularlo.

-Yo… también me alegro de haber venido. –murmuró Ulrich aún mirando por la ventana. De repente se le pasó por la cabeza la discusión que acababa de tener con su padre. Si no sacaba como mínimo un ocho en todas las asignaturas el próximo curso, le cambiarían de academia. Se estremeció. Volvió a mirar hacia Yumi, la cual estaba encogida en el asiento. -¿Te pasa algo, Yumi? –le preguntó preocupado.

-No, yo… es sólo… que nunca he volado antes y estoy nerviosa. –respondió Yumi avergonzada mirando los enormes y comprensivos ojos de Ulrich. Por un momento se perdió en ellos…

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí. –dijo Ulrich cogiéndola de la mano y sonriéndole. Los dos se sonrojaron y miraron el asiento que había delante. Odd no paraba de moverse y Aelita estaba mirando fijamente por la ventana.

-Gracias Ulrich, yo…

-¡Qué bonito! –exclamó Hiroki de repente interrumpiendo a Yumi. Yumi se dio la vuelta y miró terroríficamente a Hiroki. Apretó los puños y gruñó. Hiroki se asustó y se puso a llorar y gritar. -¡Mamá!

-¡Yumi! –exclamó su madre desde detrás.

-Este va a ser un viaje muy largo… -suspiró Yumi volviendo a coger la mano de Ulrich y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-_Señores pasajeros, les informamos que estamos a punto de despegar con rumbo a Tokyo, Japón. Por favor, abróchense los cinturones y no se muevan mucho en sus asientos. Gracias._ –justo después, el motor del avión comenzó a rugir y Yumi lanzó un gritito asustado y se lanzó a su izquierda abrazando a Ulrich.

Ulrich no pudo evitar sonreír. Entonces se fijó en la cara con la que le miraba Hiroki y se sonrojó. _Es increíble lo madura que es Yumi, y lo infantil que es para estas cosas. Ni siquiera Aelita está asustada._

-Jeremie… -se escuchó un gruñido desde el asiento de delante. Pero después dejó escapar un sollozo y empezó a llorar.

-¡Princesa! ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Odd visiblemente preocupado.

-Haga lo que haga Jeremie no me hace caso, y todo por culpa de ese dichoso portátil. –susurró Aelita mirando fijamente a los ojos de Odd. _Qué ojos tan bonitos…, _pensó._ Espera, ¿¡qué!?_

-Tranquila, princesa. Jeremie es siempre así, ya va siendo hora de que le olvides y vayas buscando un chico nuevo. –le dijo Odd dándose a entender a sí mismo. Aelita levantó una ceja sorprendida de ese comentario.

-Pero yo le quiero a él, y aunque sea un completo imbécil, le quiero pese a todo. –volvió a decir Aelita limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por ese imbécil. A partir de ahora, cabeza alta y sonrisa en la cara. ¡Vamos, princesa! –los dos se rieron. En ese momento una azafata pasó al lado.

-Qué pareja más adorable… -susurró.

-Eh, señorita, que sepa que no somos… -empezó a decir Aelita, pero entonces Odd le tapó la boca con la mano.

-¿Qué más da lo que ella opine? –Odd se encogió de hombros y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que Aelita y él eran _pareja_… aunque fuese sólo en la imaginación de esa mujer tan cotilla…

-¿De qué te ríes ahora? –le preguntó Aelita. Él se sonrojó y la miró confuso. Aelita empezó a reírse, y Odd la miró enfadado.

-Maleta. –dijo Odd. Entonces Aelita dejó de reírse y le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-¿Por qué eres tan irritante? –susurró Aelita dándole un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

* * *

_-Señores pasajeros, les informamos de que en media hora estaremos sobrevolando nuestro objetivo. Gracias por su atención. _–Odd se volvió en su asiento. Ulrich y Yumi estaban durmiendo. Hiroki también. No alcanzó a ver detrás de ellos, pero seguramente sus padres también. Después miró a Aelita. También estaba dormida. Sin duda, parecía un ángel. O una princesa. Sí,_ su _princesa.

Entonces ella se dejó caer sobre Odd, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Odd se sonrojó y ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse. Entonces él la beso en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, _princesa_. –dijo sonriendo.

**¿No ha sido precioso :D? Espero que os haya gustado xDDDD. En el siguiente capítulo ya bajan del avión y aparecen los primeros personajes de **_**Detective Conan**_**. ¡Seguid leyendo!**

_**CodeYumishiyama**__**: Gracias por ser la primera en comentar, eso siempre es importante para cualquier autor xDDDD. A mí también me gusta mucho cómo me quedó el primer capítulo (y por supuesto, este también xDDD). Me encanta fastidiar a Odd, sinceramente xDDDD. ¡Espero que también te haya parecido gracioso este capítulo! Y también que haya sido tan bueno como te había hecho creer xDDD. Tú también me caes muy bien xDDD. Y el próximo capítulo, será muy pronto :D.**_

_**Slicerus**__**: Yo también tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo mezclo estas buenísimas series xDDD. Se puede decir que este capítulo también cuenta como introducción, pero te aseguro que en el siguiente ya aparecen Gin y Vodka n_n. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!**_


	3. Tiroteo

**Perdidos en Japón**** (Capítulo 3: Tiroteo)**

**(Hace poco fue mi cumpleaños xDDD. ¡Fiesta! Así que espero que por lo menos hoy os dignéis a dejar un comentario, porque sé que estáis aquí… ¬¬)**

(Por fin aparecen los primeros personajes de _Detective Conan_, espero que la espera haya sido corta :D)

Odd se desperezó, con la cabeza de Aelita aún apoyada en su hombro. Se veía tan adorable… era una princesa. _Su_ princesa. Entonces la movió un poco para despertarla.

-Princesa, vamos princesa… Arriba. –dijo Odd contemplando lo hermosa que se veía mientras dormía.

-Jeremie… -susurró Aelita en un inaudible gruñido. Entonces Odd soltó un gruñido. _¿Por qué todo para ella era Jeremie? ¿Por qué no le podía hacer caso a él? ¿Por qué…? _Justo en ese momento Aelita se despertó.

-Buenas días, princesa. –le sonrió Odd. Entonces ella miró confundida de un lado a otro y pareció comprender que estaba en un avión.

-Buenos días, Odd. –susurró Aelita. Se desperezó y miró hacia atrás. Los padres de Yumi acababan de despertarse también. Yumi y Ulrich dormían el uno apoyado en el otro. _Qué tierno… _

Ya tenían que bajarse del avión, así que Odd le dio la mano a Aelita y se levantó del asiento. Yumi y Ulrich ya estaban despiertos y su hermano se burlaba de ellos mientras sus padres los miraban divertidos. Empezaron a bajar las escaleras con cuidado y se colocaron a un lateral del avión, y entonces el padre de Yumi empezó a soltar un discurso sobre cómo portarse en condiciones. Cuando terminó dijo:

-¿Lo habéis entendido todo?

-Sí, sí… ya lo sabemos. –repitieron todos con una mueca de fastidio. Los trataban como si fueran niños, y eso no les gustaba nada.

-Vale, entonces id a recoged vuestras maletas. –al ver la cara de dolor que ponía Aelita, se acercó a ella. -¿Qué te pasa, pelirrosa? –Aelita miró a Odd, que se estaba muriendo de risa, y respondió cabizbaja y sonrojada:

-No, tranquilo, no pasa nada. –le dedicó una mirada asesina y siguió a Odd, que seguía riéndose.

-Bueno, ahí están nuestras maletas. –Odd señaló una gran montaña de maletas que estaban sacando del avión y Aelita se puso pálida por un momento. –Tranquila, princesa. Yo te ayudo a buscar tu maleta. –al oírlo, Aelita de repente se animó.

Cuando los dos se acercaron a la montaña de maletas, Aelita se sintió desfallecer. Por si encontrar una maleta como la suya en esa montaña no fuese suficiente, había alrededor de unas cincuenta maletas exactamente iguales como la suya. Aelita se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y empezó a llorar y gritar, y a aporrear el suelo con los puños. Odd se agachó junto a ella y le susurró:

-Si te encuentro la maleta, tienes que hacerme un favor. –Aelita se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos, los cuales brillaban con su brillo especial característico. Aelita asintió lentamente. Entonces Odd se acercó a la montaña de maletas rosas claritas con pompones y sacó una con una pegatina gigante que ponía _Aelita Stones_. Aelita le miró incrédula y abrió la maleta para comprobar el contenido. Sí. Era su maleta.

-¿Pero cómo…? –preguntó ella incrédula. -¿Cuándo has puesto la pegatina?

-Un príncipe debe cuidar de su princesa. –ante ese comentario, Aelita se sonrojó. _¿Por qué?,_ se preguntó.

-¿Otra vez? ¡Venga, daos prisa! –les gritó Yumi señalándose el reloj de su muñeca. Yumi se los quedó mirando; Odd le susurró algo a Aelita y ella se sonrojó visiblemente mientras Odd reía satisfactoriamente. _¿Qué le habría dicho?_

* * *

-Y cuando entremos en la estación, quiero que vayáis cogidos de la mano de la persona que tengáis delante, porque no quiero que os perdáis. Aquí siempre hay muchísima gente. –repitió otra vez el padre de Yumi mirando especialmente a Odd, el cual miraba a Aelita embobado. -¿Entendido?

-¡Sí! –gritaron todos aburridos de sus explicaciones. Se suponía que ya deberían saberlo. Todos se dieron la vuelta e inspeccionaron el gran recinto en el que se encontraban, y la gran puerta que había para entrar allí. Después miraron a la otra puerta por la que se entraba a la estación.

-Venga, pues vámonos ya. –dijo el padre de Yumi empezando a caminar cuando…

-¡Espera! ¿Alguien quiere ir al baño? –preguntó la madre de Yumi mirando a todos.

-¡Yo! –levantó la mano Aelita tímidamente. Salió corriendo hacia un baño público que había visto antes, que estaba a un par de manzanas de la estación. -¡Ahora vuelvo!

-Pero adónde va, si el baño está… -susurró la madre de Yumi señalando al baño portátil que estaba a su derecha.

-Qué despistada es… -susurró Odd viendo cómo se iba. _Qué guapa era… _Entonces se fijó en que Ulrich le miraba con cara rara.

-¿Qué te pasa con Aelita? –le susurró mirando de reojo a Yumi. –Bueno, quiero decir que siempre estás igual con ella, pero ahora estás incluso más perdido todavía. ¿No será que ha pasado algo en el avión…? –preguntó Ulrich levantando una ceja y poniendo cara de complicidad.

-¿Yo… tú… ella? Ah, nada. –respondió Odd mirando fijamente el suelo. Podía sentir su cara arder, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción a Ulrich de mirarle sonrojado.

-¿Ah, sí? –Ulrich le dio un codazo.

-¡Sí! –de repente a Odd se le ocurrió algo para cambiar de tema. -¿Y tú qué tal con Yumi?

Ulrich rápidamente se sonrojó y puso los ojos en blanco. –Prefiero no hablar del tema.

* * *

Aelita ya estaba en la puerta del baño, cuando oyó un ruido venir de la parte de atrás de la calle. Parecía una discusión. Se acercó con cuidado y vio que era un callejón bastante oscuro. Pero no era eso lo que más sorprendió.

Al final del callejón había un hombre bajito y regordete, con gafas de sol, con un maletín abierto lleno de billetes ensañándoselo a otras dos personas. Entendía un poco de japonés por lo que le había enseñado Yumi, y en esos momentos le pareció bastante útil. Le pareció entender que el hombre bajito y regordete decía que los otros dos _pedían demasiado dinero_.

Se fijó en las otras dos personas. Uno era alto, relativamente, tenía un sombrero negro y gafas de sol. Iba vestido todo de negro. El otro era muy alto y delgado, tenía el pelo largo y plateado, también tenía un sombrero. No podía fijarse muy bien ya que era un callejón bastante oscuro, pero le pareció que los ojos del _hombre alto y con el pelo largo_ brillaban con un brillo especial… era algo macabro.

Entonces los tres empezaron a discutir. Aelita no lograba entender nada, pero supuso que se trataba del exceso de dinero que mencionó antes el _hombre regordete_. Entonces el _hombre alto y con el pelo largo_ sacó una pistola de su chaqueta y apuntó al _hombre regordete_. El _hombre regordete _dijo una última frase; no pudo entender qué era pero Aelita oyó la palabra _policía_. _Entonces el hombre alto disparó. _El hombre cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo. Aelita se asustó y dejó los ojos en blanco. Lanzó un pequeño chillido y los dos hombres de negro la miraron; ella se escondió todo lo rápido que pudo, pero el hombre alto pudo ver su pelo rosa antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Aelita empezó a correr todo lo rápido que pudo, nunca antes había corrido tanto en toda su vida. Le pareció ver al hombre alto apuntarla con su pistola y decirle algo a su compañero. Eso hizo que ella corriese más todavía. No paró hasta que estuvo junto a su _grupito_, que la miraba impaciente.

-¿Dónde has…? ¡Eh! –gritó Odd cuando ella le apretó el brazo con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba asustada, se le notaba. Estaba muy pálida, y miraba fijamente la entrada del recinto, esperando a que esos dos hombres apareciesen. Pero tuvo suerte, ellos no aparecieron. O eso creía…

* * *

Los dos hombres (_Gin_ y _Vodka_) observaban desde lejos cómo la chica pelirrosa entraba en la estación y se les perdía de vista. Entonces Gin le dedicó a Vodka una mirada que él interpretó al instante y empezaron a caminar hacia un edificio alto en ruinas que estaba por ahí cerca. Empezaron a subir las escaleras lentamente, y cuando llegaron a la azotea del edificio Gin cogió un maletín que había escondido detrás de una pila de ladrillos. Lo abrió y sacó un francotirador. Vodka se sacó unos prismáticos.

Desde allí arriba podían ver perfectamente todo lo que ocurría en la estación. Entonces Vodka localizó a la chica del pelo rosa, estaba junto a un chico rubio con_ una mancha morada_. Le dijo el número del tren en el que iban a montar a Gin y él rápidamente encontró a Aelita. Ella parecía visiblemente asustada y no le dirigía la palabra a nadie. Gin sonrió con esa sonrisa suya tan macabra y se preparó a disparar cuando se fijó mejor en una niña pequeña de unos siete años que miraba fijamente a donde él estaba.

Entonces se le cayó el arma. La chica era exactamente igual a… no era posible. Le quitó los prismáticos a Vodka y observó mejor. _Sí… era igual a Sherry_. Volvió a sonreír y cogió el arma, y volvió a apuntar hacia la chica del pelo rosa. _Vas a sentir el miedo en el cuerpo justo antes de morir, Sherry_; pensó Gin en el preciso momento en el que estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo. Entonces volvió a fijarse en Sherry, que apretaba el brazo de un niño con gafas y señalaba asustada al edificio. Entonces el niño cambió rápidamente de expresión, y empezó a gritarle algo a Sherry. Si esto seguía así, se le escaparían las _presas_.

Apuntó a la cabeza de la chica pelirrosa y disparó.

En ese preciso momento, el niño con gafas cogió a la otra niña y la tiró al suelo y él se tiró encima de ella para protegerla. Pero no era a por ella a por la que iban… El niño levantó la cabeza y vio una bala pasar rozando el brazo de la chica pelirrosa que estaba al lado de él. Él miró incrédulo cómo la chica se dejaba caer y el chico a su lado la sostenía en sus brazos. Las otras personas que tenían delante ignoraban todo lo sucedido y seguían andando. Volvió a mirar el edificio y se agachó esperando lo peor.

Una lluvia de balas empezó a caer sobre la estación. El niño con gafas le indicó a sus amigos que se escondiesen, ayudó a la niña a levantarse y se escondió con un hombre mayor detrás de unos de los trenes.

-Shin… Digo, Conan, ¿qué está pasando? –preguntó el señor mayor mirando al niño incrédulo; también miró a los otros niños, los cuales le miraban incrédulo.

-No… lo sé, Profesor Agasa. Lo que estoy seguro es de que van a por Haibara. –dijo Conan señalando a la niña, la cual estaba con los ojos en blanco paralizada por el miedo. _Gin… la había encontrado._

Entonces Conan asomó la cabeza y vio más asombrado todavía que ninguna de las balas iba hacia ellos. Todas iban en dirección a la chica pelirrosa, aquélla que había estado tan ausente y asustada desde que había llegado aquí… ¡Pues claro! Ella tenía algo que ver con _ellos_, y ahora querían matarla.

-¡Profesor, llama a la policía! –gritó Conan saliendo a la multitud de gente que huía despavorida huyendo de los disparos que se escuchaban a lo lejos. Vio que la chica pelirrosa seguía en los brazos del otro chico, el cual lloraba viendo cómo el brazo de la chica sangraba. Conan cogió al chico de la mano y le gritó. -¡Rápido, no hay tiempo! ¡Van a mataros! ¡Escondeos!

El chico no se movió, simplemente estaba paralizado por el miedo. ¿Por qué habían disparado a Aelita? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miró hacia adelante paralizado y vio cómo Yumi, Ulrich, Hiroki y sus padres habían sido empujados por la multitud dentro del tren y el tren empezaba a moverse. Ellos aporreaban los cristales del tren exigiendo que parase, pero nadie parecía escucharles. En unos segundos, el tren desapareció de su vista.

Conan volvió a gritar y a sacudir al chico. Entonces de repente pareció reaccionar y cogió a Aelita en brazos y se la llevó detrás de una columna. Oyó disparos chocar contra el sitio donde estaban, pero no hizo caso. Siguió cogiendo a Aelita en brazos, fuerte, rígido, paralizado. El niño salió detrás de la columna e hizo un gesto indicando que había pasado el peligro.

Entonces Odd volvió en sí. Miró a su alrededor y vio cientos de personas escondidas en el primer sitio que habían encontrado, vio gente gritando y gente subiéndose en trenes y huyendo de ese lugar tan horrible. Entonces Odd cayó en la cuenta de que estaban… _perdidos en Japón._

**¡Me encanta cómo me ha quedado! Por cierto, si os fijáis un poco, veréis que este capítulo es bastante más largo :D. ¡Comentarios, porfi!**

_**CodeYumishiyama**__**: Siento la espera, pero es que no podía escribir :S. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que te guste :D. ya te respondí a eso, y ya lo he cambiado xDDDD. Cómo no iba aponerlo, sí es precioso xDDDD. ¿Por qué capítulo vas ahora o_O? Y no es trastornarte, es traumático xDDDD.**_

_**Slicerus**__**: Espero que te haya gustado cómo he mezclado esto, y cómo he metido a Gin y a Vodka. Estoy muy orgulloso de mí mismo :D. También espero que te haya gustado el desenlace de la maleta xDDDD. Intentaré que Yumi y Ulrich se "acerquen" más aquí, aunque estén en la otra punta de Japón xDDDD. No, no hay ningún Ron. Pero debería xDDDD, como también debería haber un Whiskey, o un Cerveza xDDD.**_


	4. Recuperación

**Perdidos en Japón**** (Capítulo 4: Recuperación)**

**(Me apuesto lo que sea a que no esperabais el siguiente capítulo así de rápido :3. En mi defensa diré que me gustó tanto cómo me quedó el otro que quería seguirlo xDDD)**

(Mis capítulos se basan en una parte avanzada de la historia, se supone que quien lea esto tiene que saber mucho de la serie, porque si no se pierde xDDDD)

Aelita sintió un gran dolor en la frente. Intentó moverse pero no pudo. También intento abrir los ojos, en vano. Sólo podía oír la voz de… ¿Odd? Gritando algo incomprensible. Pareció oír otras veces que no logró identificar ni tampoco entender. Odd volvió a gritar algo. Según logró oír, parecía que se había dado por vencido.

-Princesa, por favor… ¡Despierta! Aún me debes ese favor… -Aelita se sonrojó mentalmente e intentó hacerle alguna señal, o por lo menos abrir los ojos y mirarle a esos preciosos ojos que tenía. _Espera, ¿qué?_ –Princesa, sinceramente... Sólo quiero que despiertes. Todo lo demás no me importa. Sólo quiero volver a verte sonreír, o mirar tus preciosos ojos verdes, o tu pelo rosa ondear al viento, o… Todo.

Aelita se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Odd? No se lo podía creer. Una parte de ella que no logró entender hizo que se sonrojase. _¿Por qué? Si a ella le gustaba Jeremie… o quizá todo era demasiado precipitado._

-Princesa, si despiertas, no tendrás que hacerme ese favor. Por favor. –volvió a oír Aelita la voz triste y suplicante de Odd. Entonces volvió a intentar hacer ese esfuerzo, y lo consiguió. Abrió el ojo derecho, y con otro esfuerzo logró abrir el otro. Intentó moverse y sintió un gran dolor en el brazo derecho. ¿Por qué? Buscó ansiosa con la mirada dónde se encontraba Odd y le encontró llorando en su regazo.

-¿De verdad podemos olvidar ese favor? –preguntó Aelita en un suspiro ahogado. Lo que vino a continuación fueron una lluvia de gritos de euforia y pasión que venían de Odd. Después vio a un grupito de niños y a un señor mayor entrar en la habitación. Dijeron algo en japonés que no logró entender. Aelita intentó reaccionar pero no podía, por el dolor agudo del brazo y por lo apretujada que estaba por el abrazo de Odd. –Odd… suéltame…

Odd la miró y se sonrojó y la soltó rápidamente. Entonces los dos empezaron a reírse. –Por cierto, princesa. Ese favor me lo debes todavía… -susurró Odd en el oído de _su _princesa, lo que le causó un escalofrío.

-¡Odd! –gritó Aelita y levantó el brazo para darle un golpe cariñoso pero volvió a sentir un gran dolor en su brazo derecho. Se lo miró mejor y vio que lo tenía vendado. Empezó a mirar mejor y vio dónde estaba. Estaba en un gran salón de una casa gigante, vete tú a saber dónde, tumbada en un sofá. Seguramente sería la casa del hombre mayor.

-Me da igual lo que digas… -se acercó a su oído y le susurró. –Me debes un beso de todas formas. –los dos se quedaron en esa posición paralizados hasta que Odd se fijó en que una de las niñas le miraba con una cara de mala leche indescriptible. Rápidamente se separó de Aelita y le miró fingiendo alegría. –Hola, cosita bonita. ¿Quieres un caramelo?

-No me tomes por tonta, pelo pincho. –respondió la niña cortante en el idioma en el que Odd y Aelita hablaban. Los dos se quedaron sin palabras mirando a la niña que les seguía mirando con esa mirada fría. –Yo soy la única por aquí que habla vuestro idioma, así que para comunicarnos todos el Profesor Agasa me ha pedido que os dé estos traductores universales.

Odd y Aelita se miraron confusos y después miraron al Profesor Agasa, el cual sonreía triunfante, y a los niños que tenía al lado, que no paraban de hablar mirándoles. Entonces los dos inseguros cogieron los aparatos que les tendía la niña malhumorada. Observaron cuidadosamente lo que era. Una especia de auricular diminuto que se colocaba en el oído y traducía todo lo que se oía. Y por muy raro que pareciese, también lo que la persona decía. Sin fiarse todavía mucho, cogieron los inventos y se los colocaron. Entonces entendieron perfectamente la conversación que tenían los niños.

-Tienes razón, hacen muy buena pareja. Seguro que son novios. –dijo el chico grande y gordito.

-La chica es muy guapa. El chico tiene mucha suerte. –dijo la niña con la diadema con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Sí, hay que reconocer que son la pareja ideal. –añadió el chico alto y delgado con pecas. Los tres se quedaron mirándoles y se rieron por lo bajo. Entonces Aelita gritó:

-¡No somos novios! –lo dijo tan alto que incluso Conan salió de sus cavilaciones y la miró asustado. Todos la miraban asustados, incluso Odd. _Así que el traductor funciona perfectamente…_

-Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas. –susurró la niña con la diadema riéndose por lo bajo.

-¿Y tú por qué no dices nada, Odd? –preguntó Aelita todavía gritando. Él miraba con la mirada perdida la casa de al lado. Le pareció ver a alguien mirando. -¡Odd!

-Porque, princesa, tienen razón. Hacemos muy buena pareja. –dijo Odd sonriendo. Aelita le lanzó una mirada asesina y vio cómo los niños la miraban riéndose. Aelita se sonrojó y miró a la niña malhumorada, que todavía los miraba enfadada. Entonces Aelita se la quedó mirando, investigando la cara de la niña. La niña cruzó los brazos y se la quedó mirando. El grupo de niños y el Profesor Agasa se les acercaron. El niño con gafas fue el primero en hablar:

-Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko. –los tres chicos reaccionaron a sus nombres. Aelita se los quedó mirando intentando averiguar quién sería cada cual. –Por favor, iros a jugar al patio.

-¿Y tú qué, Conan? –dijo la niña de la diadema con fastidio. _Seguramente, ella sería Ayumi_, pensó Aelita.

-Conan tiene razón, es mejor que estéis al margen de esto. –dijo el Profesor Agasa con cierto todo paternal.

-Iros a jugar, ¿vale? Después os contaremos qué pasa. –dijo la niña malhumorada sonriendo. _Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír_, pensó Aelita. _Es una niña bastante rara. _–Tú también, ¿vale, pelo pincho? –dijo la niña malhumorada mirándole con cara de mala leche. Odd la miró suplicante señalando a Aelita, pero su mirada impasible hizo que finalmente se rindiera y se fuera con los pequeños al patio.

-Pero esto no acaba aquí, quiero saber quién fue el cerdo que disparó a Aelita y darle su merecido. –dijo Odd en un intenso gruñido que impresionó a Aelita. Acto seguido cogió una pelota que había detrás de la puerta y se fue a jugar con los niños.

-¿Por qué le habéis dicho que se vaya? –peguntó Aelita sintiéndose totalmente desprotegida.

-Porque lo que viene ahora es alto secreto –al ver la cara rara que ponía Aelita, Conan prosiguió de forma más comprensible. –Nuestras vidas dependen de esto. No sé qué te pasó, pero creemos saberlo; y es mejor mantenerte al margen de la policía, y que toda la gente que te importa no sepa de esto. Cuéntanos tu historia.

Aelita los miró desconfiada. No sabía del todo si debía confiar en ese grupo de desconocidos tan extraños, pero… Miró su brazo otra vez. La habían curado y no le habían hecho nada a Odd. Eso le bastaba para confiar en ellos.

Empezó a contarles lo que le había pasado desde que llegó a Japón: _el encuentro en el callejón, la muerte del hombre regordete, la huida de ellos, el tiroteo…_ Describió lo mejor que pudo los dos hombres que había encontrado en el callejón. Al escuchar la descripción del _hombre del pelo largo_, la niña malhumorada dejó de mirarla y se dejó caer en el suelo, con una cara de auténtico terror. _Entonces era verdad, Gin… la había encontrado._

El niño con gafas la miró paralizado. Aelita no parecía entender mucho el por qué se tanta preocupación, ya que sólo serían un grupo de delincuentes corrientes…_ o eso pensaba ella_.

-¿A qué se debe tanta impresión? -preguntó Aelita impresionada por lo distantes que se habían quedado los tres, sobre todo la niña malhumorada, que estaba temblando de miedo y sus ojos reflejaban puro terror. Se fijó en la ventana y vio a los niños y a Odd espiándoles. Ignoró aquello.

-Esa gente… son la Organización Negra. Son un grupo de hombres malvados que matan gente que descubre o va en contra de sus planes. Intentan conseguir dinero y programadores de ordenadores para sus propósitos, de los cuales no tenemos ni idea. –el niño con gafas pareció reaccionar por fin, y con cada palabra que decía, la niña malhumorada se estremecía más todavía.

-¿Por qué no se lo contáis a la policía? –preguntó Aelita asustada. –Y peor todavía, ¿de qué los conocéis?

-Porque ya han matado a cientos de personas. –susurró la niña malhumorada, aún con la mirada perdida y temblando. Aelita la miró esperando la respuesta a la otra pregunta.

-Y los conocemos porque somos… víctimas de ellos. –dijo el niño con gafas en un suspiro final.

-¿Víctimas? Pero si estáis… bien, digamos. Y paseabais por la calle tranquilamente. –Aelita seguía sin comprender. Entonces la niña, con los ojos aún reflejando puro terror, empezó a contar su historia:

-Yo… era un miembro de esa Organización. –hizo una pausa para observar la cara de terror que puso Aelita, y después continuó. –Era una científica que trabajaba con drogas para _los fines de la Organización_. Yo quería salir de allí, porque estaba segura de que ellos habían matado a mis padres, así que… junto con mi hermana, que también era parte de ellos, hicimos un trato para escapar. Mi hermana hizo justo lo que le pidieron, pero ellos la… la… -hizo otra pausa para empezar en un llanto irrefrenable. Aelita de repente se sintió mal por ella y pareció entender su mal humor.

-Qué horror, yo… no sabía… Lo siento mucho. –susurró Aelita en un suspiro ahogado y triste.

-Entonces yo me negué a seguir trabajando para ellos, y me encerraron para matarme, pero yo decidí suicidarme con una droga de mi invención, pero los resultados no fueron los que esperaba. Me convertí en una niña de 7 años. Escapé y me encontré con el Profesor Agasa. Y aquí estoy. –miró al niño con gafas y asintió. La niña se dejó caer otra vez y escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos, y lloró silenciosamente.

-Yo, por mi parte, el famoso detective Shinichi Kudo, estaba con mi amiga Ran en el parque de atracciones cuando los observé realizando un intercambio sospechoso, cuando me atacaron por detrás y me dieron la misma droga. Y me convertí en esto. Ahora tenemos nombres falsos para escondernos de ellos e investigar a la vez. No debes contárselo a mucha gente, ya que cuanta más gente lo sepa, más gente pones en peligro. –Aelita asintió lentamente.

-Creo que lo entiendo. –volvió a sentir lentamente. Miró hacia afuera y vio a los cuatro jugar a la pelota. Se fijó en que ya casi era de noche. El niño con gafas miró afuera también y pensó en lo mismo que Aelita.

-Mejor continuamos después con esta charla, es demasiado para ti en un día. –dijo el niño sonriendo cálidamente a la chica pelirrosa. –Aelita volvió a asentir lentamente.

-Por cierto, soy Aelita. Y él es Odd. –dijo Aelita en una amplia sonrisa.

-Yo Conan, y ella Haibara. –dijo Conan con la misma cálida sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y vio al Profesor trabajando en otro de sus inventos. –Y él, el Profesor Agasa.

**¡Otro capítulo terminado, quizá demasiado rápido xDDD! Espero que os guste y comentéis :3.**

_**Slicerus**__**: A mí también me encantan mis capítulos. Siento que este capítulo no haya tenido tanta acción como el otro pero, así van las cosas xDDD. Eso le pasa por tener el pelo rosa, la próxima vez que se ponga un gorrito y pasa más desapercibida xDDD. Pero como soy malo, se le caerá el gorrito ¬¬. En principio, no se ha dado cuenta de que es Kudo, ya que siempre olvida las caras de la gente a la que mata (miedito :S), pero Vodka sí se dará cuenta xD. El próximo capítulo vendrá dentro de poco :D.**_

_**CodeYumishiyama**__**: ¿Qué te puedo contar que no te haya dicho ya? Ah sí, luego te cuento lo de Subaru Okiya xDDD. Cuando subo las capítulos, siempre encuentro muchos errores después de subirlos :S. Luego los cambiaré, algún día… xDDD. Es precioso… este capítulo, por ejemplo xDDD. Lo otro ya te lo dije, y espero que Haibara te caiga bien pese a lo que pongo aquí (ella es así, pero más agradable… a veces xDDD). ¡Y no me llames así -_-"!**_


	5. Investigación

**Perdidos en Japón**** (Capítulo 5: Investigación)**

**(Bueno, una actualización después de tanto tiempo xDDDD. Espero que dejéis comentarios, aunque no me los merezca por tardar tanto ¬¬)**

(Este capítulo lo puedo considerar un poquito de introducción, pero de todas formas hay que leerlo. El principio es un flashback, recordad que los párrafos enteros _en cursiva_ en esta historia son flashbacks :D)

_-¿Y dónde los podemos esconder? –preguntó el Profesor Agasa visiblemente preocupado por el estado de los dos chicos mientras cenaban._

_-Ah, eso. No te preocupes, los podemos esconder en mi casa. –respondió Conan tranquilamente. Entonces se fijó en las caras extrañadas de Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko y rápidamente se apresuró a aclarar: -¡Me refería en casa de Shinichi!_

_-Pero si allí ahora está viviendo Subaru Okiya. –dijo Haibara tranquilamente mirando fijamente su plato. No sabía por qué, pero no confiaba en esos desconocidos._

_-Seguro que podemos explicarle la situación y os dejará quedaros allí esta noche por lo menos. –aclaró el Profesor Agasa mirando amablemente a Aelita y Odd, los cuales se miraban confundidos. –Por cierto, chicos, daos prisa en terminar de cenar que tengo que llevaros a vuestra casa._

_-¡Sí! –dijeron los tres niños a la vez._

_-¿Y Conan no se va a su casa? –preguntó Aelita metiéndose en la conversación._

_-No, yo prefiero quedarme esta noche aquí. A lo mejor los asesinos vienen esta noche y quieren matar a Haibara. –dijo Conan a modo de broma; lo que los chicos no sabían era que Conan lo decía de verdad._

_Una vez hubieron terminado de cenar, el Profesor Agasa se llevó a los chicos en su coche a sus respectivas casas y mientras Conan y Haibara acompañaron a Odd y Aelita a la casa de al lado. _

_-¿Por qué te pones la gorra para visitar a tu vecino? –preguntó Odd poniendo caras raras._

_-Porque le da miedo. –respondió Conan tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Recibió un codazo por parte de Haibara y repitió la respuesta pero de forma mucho más infantil._

_La puerta se abrió y salió un hombre de unos veinte años, pelirrojo, con gafas, y un aspecto muy comprensivo. Iba vestido con ropa normal, lo cual era raro porque a estas horas de la noche debería estar en pijama._

_Y entonces Conan explicó la situación, mientras Haibara, Odd y Aelita miraban totalmente confusos. El hombre pareció entender y asintió, y acompañó a Odd y Aelita hasta la habitación que ellos podían usar. Había sólo una cama, pero ninguno de los dos pareció quejarse. Entonces Subaru los dejó solos y se fue a hacer una llamada telefónica a Shinichi, lo cual pilló totalmente desprevenido a Conan, el cual salió corriendo con Haibara a casa del Profesor Agasa despidiéndose de todos y contestando como su álter ego en dicha casa._

_Y allí se quedaron Aelita y Odd por un tiempo mirándose sin decir nada, porque no hacía falta. Entendían perfectamente lo que sentía el otro. Fueron interrumpidos de repente por Subaru, el cual anunció que Shinichi les daba su permiso para quedarse en su casa también, pero no demasiado tiempo. Los dejó solos otra vez y Aelita y Odd se turnaron para ir al cuarto de baño de al lado de la habitación para cambiarse con la ropa de sus maletas. Se cambiaron de ropa, se acostaron y se durmieron._

Aelita volvió a darse la vuelta en la cama. No podía pegar ojo, todo el día entero había sido demasiado emocionante, habían pasado demasiadas cosas que no podía explicar. _¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? _Intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa menos en ellos, pero siempre volvía a la misma pregunta. _¿Quiénes son ellos? _Tenía que admitirlo, la imagen de esos hombres estaba grabada en su mente permanentemente.

Y de repente se le pasó por la cabeza… _¿qué pasaría si esos hombres tuviesen algo que ver con los Hombres de Negro que se llevaron a su madre? _Negó con la cabeza para quitarse esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, pero cuanto más pensaba en eso, más posible le parecía.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama otra vez y chocó con Odd, el cual se quejó.

-¡Au, princesa! Ten más cuidado cuando gires en la cama, por favor. Como si compartir una cama no fuese lo bastante incómodo. -susurró Odd sonrojándose mirando por la ventana. Ya casi era de día.

-Lo siento. –susurró Aelita a modo de respuesta. Volvió a darse la vuelta para no mirar más a Odd. Se veía demasiado adorable mientras dormía… _¿Qué? ¡No! No puedes pensar eso, Aelita. A ti te gusta Jeremie._

Los pensamientos de Aelita fueron rápidamente interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta. Al otro lado de la puerta se oyó una voz:

-Los chicos han venido a visitaros, parejita.

-¡Ya vamos! –murmuró Odd aún medio dormido girando en la cama bostezando sonoramente. Ahora que ella se fijaba, el pelo de Odd era un completo caos, tenía unas ojeras enormes y aún parecía estar temblando después del susto que ella le había dado a él ayer.

Aelita, por su parte, se levantó rápidamente de la cama con un salto, cogió su ropa y salió de la habitación hacia el cuarto de baño para vestirse. Cuando volvió a la habitación, vio a Odd todavía tumbado en la cama, totalmente tapado.

-¡Vamos arriba, holgazán! ¡Recuerda que tenemos que buscar a Yumi y a Ulrich! –ante la negativa de Odd, Aelita se sentó también en la cama a descansar un rato.

-¿Cómo va tu brazo? –preguntó Odd aún medio dormido. La pregunta sorprendió a Aelita, ya que ni siquiera se acordaba de que le habían disparado. Probó a mover el brazo, y lo hizo sin ningún esfuerzo. Lo único que le molestaba, era un pequeño pinchazo. Comprobó la zona donde le pinchaba y vio que lo tenía vendado por debajo de la manga de la camiseta. Ni siquiera se había fijado cuando se cambió de ropa.

-Pues fantástico. Ya casi ni me duele. –respondió Aelita eufórica. –Pero por el contrario parece que tú te has caído por las escaleras.

-Mira qué graciosa. –respondió Odd desperezándose y levantándose de la cama. –Te recuerdo que aquí el gracioso soy yo. Y también te recuerdo que aún me debes ese favor. –murmuró Odd con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Sin embargo, Aelita no pareció molestarse por ese comentario, sino que le animó.

-¡Rápido, Odd! ¡Date prisa! –gritó Aelita metiéndole prisa a Odd, al cual no le sentó demasiado bien.

-¡Jo, Aelita! Con lo asustada y traumatizada que estabas ayer, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz y activa hoy? –preguntó Odd mirándola fijamente como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Porque tengo muchas ganas de irme de aquí y olvidar todo lo que me ha pasado aquí. Y si encima me muestro triste y traumatizada, tú también te pondrías así, y cuando tú estás así, no me gustas. –Odd puso una cara bastante rara ante ese comentario, así que Aelita se apresuró rápidamente a añadir: -¡Me refiero a que me gusta que estés feliz! Ya sabes, cuando tú… eso. –Aelita intentó evitarlo, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya se había sonrojado. No pudo evitarlo.

Odd la miró confundido. _¿Por qué se había sonrojado? Si a ella le gustaba Jeremie. _Ella seguía mirando de un lado a otro sonrojada y confundida. Odd se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:

-Princesa, tranquila. Te he entendido. –Aelita le miró aún confundida a sus _preciosos y enormes ojos morados_. Por un segundo se perdió totalmente en ellos. Odd la miró a los _preciosos y enormes ojos verdes_ y se perdió exactamente de la misma manera. Los dos a la vez se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se sonrojaron y apartaron sus miradas.

Pero volvieron a mirarse. Y esta vez sólo una mirada no fue suficiente. Odd empezó a acercarse a ella poco a poco, y ella simplemente cerró los ojos y esperó el momento… Y cuando estaban a un par de milímetros, de repente la voz volvió a sonar llamándoles, y Odd rápidamente se alejó de ella.

-Voy a… cambiarme. –dijo Odd evitando mirarla para que no viera lo rojo que estaba. Cogió la ropa de su maleta y salió de la habitación a gran velocidad, dejando a Aelita preguntándose qué acababa de pasar.

* * *

-¡Tranquilízate, Yumi! ¡Estoy segura de que los encontraremos! –gritó Ulrich agarrando a Yumi por los brazos y sacudiéndola. -¡Ya hemos pasado por tres puestos de policía, ya van a buscarles, ya hemos dado nuestra dirección y todo irá bien!

-¡No, no irá bien! ¡Se han quedado perdidos, los dos solos! ¡Sin saber qué hacer ni dónde ir! ¿Cómo se supone que los encontraremos, si no tienen ni idea de dónde ir? ¡Y tampoco saben hablar japonés! –Yumi estaba en pleno ataque histérico, lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos y tenía unas ojeras impresionantes. Hiroki la miraba comprensivo, y sus padres mientras charlaban con el agente de policía. -¡Todo es culpa mía! –volvió a gritar Yumi.

-Vale, escúchame. –Ulrich cogió a Yumi de las muñecas y se acercó a ella mirándola fijamente. –Escúchame. Nada de esto es culpa tuya, todo va a arreglarse y todos vamos a ser felices para siempre, porque esta estupidez no va a separarnos. ¿Te ha quedado claro? –Yumi le miraba con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y totalmente desolada. Algo en la mirada de Ulrich le aportaba calor y confianza, algo que nunca le había transmitido nadie.

-Vale, tienes razón. Intentaré tranquilizarme. Pero hasta que no los encontremos no voy a estar tranquila. –admitió Yumi derrotada aún sujeta por Ulrich y aún mirándose fijamente a los ojos. De repente los dos se sonrojaron y se soltaron.

-Escucha, Yumi, yo… llevo un tiempo queriendo decirte algo. –Ulrich miraba fijamente el suelo, totalmente rojo.

-Ulrich, yo… -intentó decir Yumi intentando evadir ese momento tan embarazoso. Siempre había soñado con ese momento, pero no era en Japón, loca por encontrar a sus amigos desaparecidos y con Hiroki mirándola fijamente como un bobo.

-No, Yumi. Déjame decirlo. –cortó Ulrich tajantemente. Con lo difícil que era esto; y además una vez que lo había empezado no podía parar. Y tampoco es que quisiera pararlo. –Ya sé que no es el mejor momento, pero… tienes que saber que…

-¡Oh, es precioso! –gritó Hiroki de repente. Yumi y Ulrich se miraron por un momento y se sonrojaron y miraron a Hiroki con una expresión de odio capaz de matar a alguien. Hiroki salió corriendo y se escondió detrás de su madre.

-¿Qué decías, Ulrich? –preguntó Yumi muy dulcemente, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eh…_ nada_, olvídalo. –dijo Ulrich dando por finalizada la conversación.

* * *

-¿Has encontrado algo ya, _Vermouth_? –se oyó al otro lado de la línea telefónica. La mujer rubia comprobó algo en el ordenador y respondió por el teléfono:

-Sí, _Gin_. Ya tengo lo que estabas buscando. –leyó en voz alta lo que ponía en el ordenador. –La chica se llama Aelita Stones, es canadiense pero actualmente reside en Francia, en la Academia Kadic. Y es huérfana.

-¿Alguna idea de dónde puede estar? –preguntó Gin fríamente.

-No lo sé, se supone que nunca ha estado en Japón. Aunque… ¿sabes qué? –preguntó Vermouth enarcando una ceja después de ver la foto de la chica.

-¿Qué?

-La chica me recuerda demasiado a aquella mujer que secuestramos hace un par de años para trabajar con el desarrollo de la droga _Bala de Plata_. –contestó Vermouth comprobando los datos que tenía archivados en su ordenador. Finalmente pareció haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

-¿Te refieres a…? –preguntó Gin muy sorprendido.

-Sí, me refiero a _Anthea Hopper_.

**¡Y hasta aquí tenéis un capítulo! Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero estaba trabajando en mi nueva historia xD. Espero que os haya gustado, ¡y dejad comentarios!**

**Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi buenísima amiga CodeYumishiyama, porque ha tenido una semana horrible y casi no lo cuenta T_T. ¡Espero que te mejores pronto!**

_**Slicerus**__**: a mí también me encanta que Aelita sea tan crédula. Lo que yo me pregunto es si Aelita le dijese lo que le ha pasado a ella a lo largo de su vida a Kudo y Haibara, ¿se lo creerían? xDDDD. Prefiero que Odd no se entere hasta que se encuentre cara a cara con Gin, que será… ¡en el próximo capítulo ¬¬! Éste ha tardado un poco más, pero… lo bueno se hace esperar xDDDD. ¡Nos leemos!**_

_**CodeYumishiyama**__**: este capítulo ha pasado de divertido a superpasteloso, en mi opinión xDDDD. Y como he dicho arriba, no vuelvas a darme un susto de ésos nunca más T_T. Es increíble la cantidad de capítulos que has visto desde que me dejaste el comentario hasta justo ahora xDDDD. Y espero que te haya gustado el Ulumi xDDDD.**_

_**BloodyRosechan97**__**: bueno, no puedo hacer los capítulos perfectos. Ojalá pudiera, pero tengo que fastidiarme xDDDD. Yo creo que a XANA en un principio lo voy a dejar fuera de la historia, pero lo que sí quiero desarrollar es el paradero de la madre de Aelita ¬¬. Pero no descarto la idea introducir a XANA en próximos capítulos xDDDD.**_


End file.
